Frozen
by ct Vivian
Summary: Bianca has Miranda, is there any room left for Lena? Moving from Ethan to J.R. Kendall continues to search for that missing part of her life. She finds what she’s looking for in the most unlikely person. (LAB-GAK)yuri, shoujo ai whatever you call it
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Kendall stared into the mirror but she didn't see her curly hair and lovely heart shaped face. Only the spunky brunette snuggled contently in the arms of the man who had everything. She despised them together. Every time the smiled at each other whispering secrets with their eyes and then laughing. Always laughing. Acting as if she didn't exist. She could feel the sharp dagger piecing her heart and the cold hard fingers grasping the handle while occasionally brushing against her skin as they twisted the blade in deeper. Pushing it deeper with every unfortunate meeting. She wanted to wish the pain back.

Her eyes seemed to dull at the new vision in swimming around in her head. Greenlee swinging back and forth as she pleaded for her to come down. Getting as close as she could without endangering herself she reached out as far as she could then just a bit further. At first she was afraid that if anything happened everyone would blame her. Then something, a foreign feeling, crept inside of her so terrifying and she knew she desperately had to save this girl. Keeping back the vomit itching its way at the back of her throat she moved on impulse.

She was barley able to grab a small piece of the brunette's frilly clothing but the quick move wasn't as swift as she'd planned. To her horror Greenlee fell. Falling off the Fusion building, their project would be forever stained with her blood. Chills ran up and down Kendall's spine as fresh tears marred her perfect face. She was trapped in this dark place, the same one that called to her when Miranda had died. She never thought anything could ever pull her as far under again.

"Kendall, open the door,"

Ethan's voice startled her. He repeated his plea in a calm voice as if approaching a frightened child. But there was no denying that was the only thing Kendall was. A little child with on simple dream but even when that was achieved it was shredded and fed to her; scraps for the pathetic mutt.

Kendall hesitated and then opened the door. His short wavy hair and soft eyes looked so warm and sincere. They pulled her to him, it was almost beyond her control; but in a way she wanted it. His words brought her back. She remembered the relief that flooded over her when she opened her eyes to find the brunette beside her still breathing. And she got up and drifted over to Ryan like the beautiful green butterfly she had been talking about in her deranged state of mind.

Ethan pulled her into his arms stroking her hair while whispering soothing words to her. But his words fell on death ears. Kendall was thinking about Greenlee again. Wondering if she was alone and scared, or worse if she had that twisted smile joyously ready to bring her life to a permanent end. Only one thought slipped though the crevices of her mind settling in until the break of dawn for the next day.

_Why was she the one to always see Greenlee so far gone and then risk everything to save her?_

Lena Kundera lie motionless in bed curled into fetal position. Tears poured freely from her eyes unknown to her. The days crawled by empty and wet like the liquor bottles carelessly scattered across her room. No one had cared to call her. Her heart heaved a heavy sob as she remembered reading the paper's headline by chance. Bianca Montgomery was in a comma from having fallen off a balcony.

She should have been there. Lena stared at the ring on her finger, even after the break up she couldn't bring herself to take it off. It seemed unreal, after all they'd been though, the hell Michael put them through; for it all to be over by one single phone conversation. Forever. She had promised Bianca forever.

It was supposed to be a spectacular event with flowers and champagne by scented candles when she would pop the question. Instead they were in the hospital. Bianca desperately needed something to hold onto and Lena was damn well determined she would provide that for her. Bianca covered her hand and through all her pain and suffering all the love she had shone in her eyes. If she had ever had any doubts she knew then and there they were meant to be together.

Despite the lack of glamour she had wished to give to Bianca on that special day it one of the greatest days of her life. Just behind the day they professed their love to each other and Bianca had stopped her from leaving the airport. How had they gotten off track?

Normally Lena would have berated herself for asking a question she knew the answer all to well to but things were different. It disgusted her how she could lie there and think only of herself while Bianca was in a hospital fighting for her life. Fighting alone.

For the first time since the news had rendered her paralyzed Lena knew what she had to do. It was time to return to the love of her life and go back to Pine Valley. Finally put things back into place. Rising from her bed Lena scoured the floor for her cell phone. Finding the small device in a pair of dirty jeans she reached for the talk button and then convulsed into sobs.

She was determined to be with Bianca and now it mattered the most. Lena would stand up to the devil himself or even the likes of Erica Kane. But how could she leave her mother in her sever condition? The two most important women in her life were fighting for their lives and needed her. She was torn not knowing whose side to go to.

Bianca was her soul mate, she would die physically and spiritually with out her. The young woman wise beyond her years who had taught her to love when she thought she was dead inside. And then there was her mother who had brought her into this world and nourished her as best as she could while growing up.

Her entire life had been a sick twisted joke and now she had to choose. If either one died she knew her life would never be the same.

Chapter One

Don't Wake Me From My Dreams 

Sunlight snuck in under the curtains and annoyingly taunted Kendall until she was brought to awareness. Inside she was filled with warmth but all she had to show was a pale frown gracing her lips. Her dreams had been so peaceful she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and dream the same dream again. Savor every moment, for Kendall this feeling came to her more and more each passing day. It was enough to give her a slight headache.

She had dreamt that Greenlee stood at her door watching her. She wore that same fiery-eyed smug look as Kendall made her way to the brunette so as to see what she wanted. Greenlee reached out with her right hand causing Kendall to flinch but Greenlee didn't let this phase her. Her smile never faltered, there was something swirling about in Greenlee's irises. Something not quite familiar but she knew she had seen it before not just in a dream. Greenlee pulled Kendall into a hug as if to say 'you poor girl.'

Normally Kendall fought everything, especially in her dreams where all her secrets were out in the open for all to see, but she closed her eyes surrendering herself under Greenlee's care. Had the situation not have been so serious it would have been slightly amusing, how she saved Greenlee time and time again but after each event Kendall felt as though Greenlee had been the rescuer.

Her eyes were fixed on Greenlee's moving lips but she didn't hear the words. Somehow she managed to understand what was said to her, 'Bianca woke up.'

But Kendall couldn't go back to the dream. Her eyes opened to see unruly black hair belonging to the man she had once again freely offered a night of passion to. No matter how much Ethan cared for her it was only lust Kendall could put forward, never love. Her thoughts threatened to pull her under as Kendall cried silently in a disturbing manner.

Ethan tried to calm the girl but she was more deranged than usual, almost as if his presence angered her. Every time he reached out to comfort her she slapped his hand away screaming quietly. Again he was in a foreign place trying his hardest to be accepted only to be denied. Frustrated he climbed out of bed, dressed, and left leaving Kendall alone to sort out her own matters.

Kendall curled up to a pillow, she didn't want to be alone but she couldn't deal with Ethan at the moment. She felt hungry but not exactly for food. Something inside of her was hungry, starving for the longest time. The only way she had learned to fill it was with sex but something inside her told her that wasn't what she longed for so desperately.

The darkness cloaked everything like midnight fog in a werewolf movie, for Bianca however this was more real and horrifying than any nightmare or scary movie. Her skin crawled, as she was too frightened to think clearly.

His hand firmly squeezed her neck immobilizing her. It was like he had already violated her system trapping her in a metal cage with a corroded lock. Words spewed out of his cruel mouth as she watched his disgusting tongue creeping out to wet his lips.

Hot tears poured from her eyes and she screamed out but no body could hear her.

"Bianca wake up, you're a fighter,"

Bianca instantly recognized the sweet voice thick with a seductive Polish accent, Lena. She didn't understand why her words had been tainted with such sorrow. Lena was probably just concerned about the recent nightmares they had both thought had perished. Despite this she could feel the warmth radiating from the sophisticated Polish woman's hands cupped around hers. It gave her the courage to open her eyes and see that love with her own eyes. Bianca didn't understand why she felt so incredibly tired but Lena just smiled at her whispering, "everything is going to be all right."

Although she had not run into the notorious Erica Kane Lena was met with glares upon walking down the halls of Pine Valley's hospital. Reggie was so consumed in his own grief, but managed to offer a grim smile. If it weren't for his help she wouldn't have been able to sneak into Bianca's room.

Needles pierced Bianca's skin feeding her through tubes. Again she had failed her beloved Bianca, she wasn't able to protect her from Michael or to save her baby. And now this. The room was shrouded in silence and Bianca lay there motionlessly. It seemed damn near impossible to restrain the negative thoughts.

Lena pulled up a chair and covered Bianca's frail hand with her own wishing she could some how give her strength. "Bianca wake up, you're a fighter." The words fell from her lips before she could stop them but once they were in the air she felt relieved to some extent.

Lena gazed deep into her eyes. Nothing had been lost since when they first fell in love, only gains. It was like the magical nights when the candles were down to their last flickering lights. Twisted between the sheets two lovers bodies kissed with sweat from hours upon hours of lovemaking. Lena would wrap one arm around Bianca's back keeping her close and with her free hand stroked the soft long locks of her lover's hair. Spent they occasionally kissed as their bodies demanded rest but in their hearts and through their eyes they continued to make love.

"I love you," Lena whispered. The words still managed to take her breath away as she repeated the words that could hardly begin to express her love for this woman.

Lena leaned in closer and pressed her lips against Bianca's hands. "I love you," their love was the only force strong enough to prevent her from breaking down and she wanted Bianca to share that. To hold onto as she continued to fight. Talking to Bianca felt good and she could only hope the sleeping girl was listening. Carefully selecting each word she said Lena resumed her one sided conversation as if Bianca had asked of a good childhood memory.

Bianca smiled as she toyed with a defiant lock of Lena's hair that refused to say tucked behind her lover's ear. "Bianca are you listening?" Lena asked a bit irritated. Bianca stared at Lena's pouting face, it was a rare sight to see but absolutely adorable. A silly smile spread across her lips and then she giggled against her will. Lena's agitation dissolved as she too smiled as she told Bianca how addicting her smile was.

Bianca was about to make a sly remark when something caught her attention. This caused her to turn her eyes away from Lena; there was only one thing that could make her turn away from the love of her life. Tucked carefully in Kendall's arms like a prized jewel was Bess. Babe's words flowed through her ears as she corrected herself 'my Miranda.'

"There's someone special here to see you," Kendall cooed.

Bianca's lips trembled, "Miranda," she cried out.

With the most care and caution Kendall placed Miranda back into her mother's arms. All her pain and suffering evaporated into thin air when Bianca finally held her child in her arms again. Her arms had ached for so long for her child. Dreams of her child being carried off into the river might never stop tormenting but now she had Miranda.

She would never suffer another night alone clinging frantically to the shirt she wore on that eventful day as she could hear Miranda's voice echoing in her mind. As if her child were crying from the safety of her crib at the corner of her room, or in the nursery. Perhaps down the hall in a small cradle close to the kitchen for convenient midnight feedings. Regardless of how many times she had got up to search for Miranda she could never find her child which only devastated her further.

Bianca held onto her child not willing to hand her over to anyone. She studied her daughters face memorizing every little feature. Her lips red as if painted by the finest artist and her eyes wide absorbing everything she saw. She was absolutely gorgeous and Bianca was almost certain her opinion wasn't just due to the fact that mothers were naturally biased in favor of their children's attributes.

In all her joy she could feel something was not quite right with the woman beside her. "Lena?" Bianca called out uncertainly. Why would she be suddenly so troubled when everything was finally so right? But when she twisted her head in Lena's direction she was gone.

Lena listened to the machine translating Bianca's heart rate into computer monologue as she stared at Bianca's sleeping form. She had been there for so long she wasn't sure if she was really awake or simply dreaming about watching over Bianca.

So many people had come to see Bianca. Out of all the people who came in for just a quick check up or to spend hours beside Bianca, Erica never made an appearance. It disturbed her greatly to wonder what could be so important that Erica couldn't manage to grant her child a single visit each day. Kendall was as faithful to her dear sister as ever. During their time together watching over Bianca they managed to find some common ground. Lena knew Bianca would be beyond thrilled if she could ever do the same with Erica.

"Miranda"

Lena jolted in her chair unsure if Bianca had really called out for her dead child. What if Bianca thought her child was still alive only to wake up to this nightmare. Lena's heart ached as she covered her lips with her hands while running out of the room. She would never forgive herself if she cried in front of Bianca.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miranda

She never thought that particular name could bring forth such a mad amount of pure love. Everyone's shinning eyes fell on Bianca and her daughter, so no one noticed the forsaken look that chewed at Greenlee's beautiful face. If she looked really hard would she see his face? No one else seemed too, unless they hid it for Bianca's sake?

Perhaps the sudden burst of ecstasy in the air was too much for her to swallow because when she stared into the baby's eyes she didn't see the father's heinous crimes or even Bianca's pure heart. She saw Kendall, and it confused her.

Her thoughts and emotions slipped into the background as Kendall formally introduced her to Miranda. Kendall had a completely different aurora to her. The vengeful spirit had been discarded and in its place stood something more intense and strong. Like wearing new underwear and feeling as if you could take on the world; only not as shallow as that example. No, nothing could accurately describe the look in Kendall's eyes. Kendall poured all of her hopes and dreams into that tiny little child. When Miranda died she was beyond devastated. That incubator they pulled from the river, broken and singed, that was Kendall. Her use seemed to have expired until today with the rebirth of Miranda.

Greenlee couldn't begin to imagine how Kendall would change. She had no regrets about handing Miranda her rightful estate but she was mildly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to watch Kendall's growth for herself. Aside from family reunions and major holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas Kendall would be cut clean from her life.

No matter how many times she asked for this she never realized what it would be like. Who was going to wreck havoc and drive her insane? The last part stabbed at her. Greenlee's eyes fluttered open as she focused on the dark room. Her stomach turned and she wasn't certain if she felt hungry or nauseous. Kendall had saved her more than once but usually that thought didn't invoke such an odd reaction. -------------------------------

The Ice Queen and the Prince of Darkness a match made only from the bowls of hell. The two bleeding hearts would do anything for the other, behind closed doors of course. Lies and deceit in gift-wrapped packages for those closest to them. And then they dined, each unconsciously tracing the other's crystal glass with cyanide. Being played the fool too often deprived them of the ability to fully trust anyone, even each other.

It's a much more dangerous game against your number one alley. J.R. stared at Kendall wanting to know the truth wile making sure to keep his distance, unsure if she could be trusted. The feeling was mutual. Each stepped on tiptoes around already broken eggshells; their eyes sparked ready to ignite. In one day everything had changed and each was ready to kill the other for one wrong twitch or quirk of the eyebrow.

Kendall started the game with a clean serve announcing she knew full well J.R. didn't relish her presence, or anyone's for that matter. J.R. easily deflected the attack returning the ball to its original court. It didn't surprise her, he was after all raised and groomed by Adam Chandler. Every move he made was perfect, the timing his swift movements, a true sportsman. Kendall felt pulled under by her own game; she couldn't tell what was real and what was not.

The realization of how much things had changed dawned on her, she could feel the shells crushing beneath her feet as she refused to play the game again. If J.R. had anything to do with Babe's like keeping Miranda and Bianca separated then only a prisoner of hell could begin to imagine what she had in store for him.

His words strung her up like a puppet convincing Kendall that her sister was ill and need help. Held her hand as she mourned for a child that was no more than three feet away. And even convinced everyone what they instinctively knew was right was nothing more than a desperate lie their imagination created to protect them. For nine months Bianca believed her child was dead. For nine months she died again and again every single time she opened her eyes. And to make himself feel more at ease he allowed her visiting rights.

J.R. had done many things that she hardly considered evil. Now she knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of some cruel scheme. His eyes weren't that of a vicious man that could be so cruel, instead they showed something she knew all too well but wished she didn't. Broken, that was what she saw every time she looked into the mirror and now with the glass taken out of its place it was reflected through J.R.'s eyes.

Accepting the fact that Bess was Miranda also meant accepting the fact that his son was gone. Suddenly she denied all of those cruel things had anything to do with him. Babe was the root of this, she was the one that needed to be hunted down, J.R. was just her victim. ---------------

"Bianca's awake!" Everyone ran threw the halls screaming it in pure bliss. It seemed like a dream and the only way they could keep it alive was to keep repeating it as loud as possible. It didn't take long for news of Miranda to also reach Lena. She desperately wanted to be in there with Bianca and her family but refused to intrude. Her time would come she reminded herself as she waited. They had a lot to talk about most importantly if Bianca still wanted her in her life and they didn't need an audience while discussing this. Lena lingered in the hall wondering if she was being selfish. She hated feeling helpless.

Occasionally Lena stopped to stare in from the window she wondered how long she could continue to watch Bianca living her life while peering in from the outside. Nine months ago Bianca had said she wanted Lena in her life but now was there any room left? The clock ticked away hours although she wasn't aware of it. The last guest left as she slipped in through the closing door. Once again she felt like a con sneaking her way back into Bianca's life. She was ready to turn around and head back out when she felt a pair of eyes on her peering into her soul.

They stared into each other's eyes and all the answers they need was there. From the start it seemed as though they were doomed, the web of lies she had created left them submerged under water. And as time progressed they were only pulled under further Miranda's death froze the water over their heads. She thought they'd always remain trapped beneath, and now Miranda single handedly pulled them out. They had both tired so hard to break out but it was nothing compared to the fire Miranda brought. Frozen water melted at their feet as all their insecurities washed away with it.

The intense stare was broken by a soft gurgling sound from Miranda, Bianca laughed at this. Bianca rose from her bed to retrieve the child from its cradle. Once she was situated again she returned her gaze back to Lena. "Lena, I want you to meet our daughter, Miranda," Bianca said while placing a soft kiss on the child's forehead. Lena's eyes watered as Bianca held her hand in hers. Miranda stared at her and as if mimicking her mother's actions stretched out her hand also to Lena. With Lena's free had she touched the smaller hand, tears began to make their way down her face.

Her voice softened, as people tend to do in the presences of small children, "hello little one."

"Do you want to hold her?"

Bianca placed Miranda into her arms. Lena made sure to hold the child and offer the head some support. Bianca wrapped her arms around Lena's waist from behind and rested her head on Lena's shoulder as she stared at their child. "I wonder if she remembers my voice?"

She could feel something cool and wet sliding down her neck. "Don't cry Bianca, we have our whole lives for new memories," Lena brushed away her tears pulling Bianca as close as possible without squishing the baby. Although not quiet aware of it Lena slipped back into her native tongue and then began to sing her two girls a lullaby.

Bianca could only pick out the words 'baby' and 'love' which having learned from Lena sounded as familiar as they did in English. It sounded incredible like in a fantasy world where everything is sweet. When Lena looked at Bianca the ways she was doing now every word that fell from her lips always sounded sweet. Bianca closed her eyes surrendering herself to warmth and safety Lena provided in her words and arms. -------------------------------

Kendall awakened to her phone vibrating in her pants pocket. It made this irritating 'buzz' sound that made her want to grit her teeth. It became even more troublesome to pull the phone out of her tight pants while fumbling under the cover. Despite how annoyed she was Kendall remained quiet so as not to wake J.R. She had to mentally press the rewind button on her brain to repeat that last train of thoughts. It sounded bizarre as if it was code for something more sensible that she needed to decipher for her own sanity.

"Hello," Kendall managed to whisper in her groggy state.

"Kendall," out of all the people who knew her number she never expected midnight calls from Lena Kundera. "Bianca was worried sick about you. We thought you planned on spending the night here in the hospital."

Kendall sighed audibly, she had forgotten about that, "Why don't you take my room instead, I'm sure Binks would be glad."

There was a short period of silence, "is anything wrong, do you need me to drive you here?"

"No. Everything's fine." Kendall hesitated not knowing what to say to Lena, "is Bianca still up?"

"She just fell asleep."

An awkward silence followed and after several moments they both hung up simultaneously.

Kendall involuntarily turned and watched J.R.'s sleeping form as she drifted back to her memories of earlier that day. J.R. had grieved for the child he never had a chance to hold in his arms. Never had a chance to protect or memorize his face. She refused to let him go through it alone knowing how it felt with Miranda. Her persistence was impossible to fight as he cracked under the pressure of losing to children at once.

Time was irreverent, she hardly noticed the darkening sky when she finally managed to pull him out of the nursery to eat some food. Before he could finish eating he passed out in her lap and she didn't have the heart to leave him. So she wrapped themselves in a blanket and watched him fidget as he fought of nightmares. In his dreams she could rescue him by kind words or soft touches on the head but nothing worked during the day.

Now she stared watching him, it just didn't seem right. They were like partners in crime, when everyone turned their backs on her he convinced Kendall she was right and helped her as she often did in return for him. She had known that Bess was Miranda but then backed down, and again knew something was askew with Babe's sudden departure. That time even J.R. sensed it. The return of Miranda sprinkled fresh snow over Pine Valley and everyone rejoiced while admiring the new crystal city. Kendall too celebrated but had the nagging feeling that something remained frozen beneath the snow that needed to be chiseled and sculpted for all to see. ---------------------

Lena stared longingly at the door connecting her room to Bianca's. She wanted to be in there with Bianca and the baby but worried she might wake one or even both up. Getting up from the bed she figured one quick visit couldn't hurt.

"You just couldn't resist her could you?" Bianca said from beside the cradle.

Lena stared at Bianca in a mixed look of humor and disbelief as if she was saying 'obviously you couldn't either.' Bianca smiled knowing Lena was right. Lena tiptoed over to Bianca's side both women hovering over the crib watching their sleeping baby with fascination. The little chest rose up and down evenly, probably dreaming of all the smiling faces from the day, or possibly just the calm of being in her mothers arms. Bianca stroked the child's head.

"Should I feel guilty about wanting to wake her up?" Lena questioned.

Bianca laughed, "you too huh?"

Convincing themselves they'd do it only this one time the couple picked up the sleeping child disturbing her slumber.

"She's such a good girl," Lena commented noticing how Miranda didn't even cry.

Bianca placed Miranda at the center of the bed and laid down beside her curling around Miranda at her waste. Bianca then encouraged a blushing Lena to join her. The pair stroked the child and then casually wandered too far brushing against their partner's stomach or arms. Unsure who had started the game they continued until yawns appeared more than words and they couldn't keep their eyes open. All three drifted off into a blissful slumber. -------------

The next morning when Lena awakened Bianca was craving some particularly sweet foods so naturally Lena went to the store willing to do anything to satisfy her lovers needs. While out shopping she couldn't resist picking up some other necessities. Although she didn't finish it was near noon so she thought it was time she returned.

Upon entering the hospital Lena noticed a man standing in a corner covered by shadows of those who passed him by. She never forgot a face and his didn't ring a bell, despite this something about him disturbed her. She had planned to go over and investigate but she became distracted by Bianca's frustrated yells.

She forgot about the man for the moment and entered Bianca's room immediately noting the cause of her lover's distress. Dr. Hayward and Crystal seemed to be pestering Bianca over something. "What the hell are you doing?" Her accent thickening with her furry, "get out!" Lena forced herself to stop yelling knowing Miranda was close by. With one cold glance Crystal turned heel and left but David lingered in presences. His eyes focused on Bianca as if silently communicating some kind of message. He tried to step forward but was cut off by Lena's sudden out stretched arm. She too had a silent message that she made sure to deliver up close and personal, 'don't make me hurt you.'

David retreated and Lena went over to Miranda's crib who was now crying. Picking her up Lena whispered apologies for having raised her voice and Miranda soon calmed down. Lena became more aware of her surroundings, especially Bianca who stared at her almost dreamily.

"What?"

"You're always watching over us." Bianca's words hardly described the look of gratitude and love in her eyes. Bianca once again became distracted by the several bags at Lena's feet.

"I thought she might not like the hospital food so I bought her something to eat," Lena summarized. Bianca raised any eyebrow suspiciously. "I didn't know what she wanted."

Bianca laughed while picking out a mini jar of baby food and a spoon. Taking Miranda from her she moved to the bed and positioned Miranda between her legs so she could feed her. A bright flash lit up the room causing Bianca to stop her current actions. She looked up to see Lena grinning with a camera in hand. "I couldn't resist."

"No pictures," Bianca squealed, "I haven't even done my hair."

"Well I think you look absolutely stunning."

"Anymore surprises you should warn me about?" Bianca questioned.

Lena smiled remembering something she had completely forgotten. "I bought her a gift." Lena searched through the bags for her purse.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's a what do you call it… a hacky sack," Lena beamed with pride as she pulled out the small gift for display.

"Lena," Bianca giggled uncontrollably, "that's a beanie baby."

"What?" Bianca thought Lena looked unbelievably cute confused. She explained to Lena that hacky sacks were bean filled sacks people liked to kick around where as beanie babies were cute stuffed animals that could be collected. Lena laughed at her small error and they examined the toy. It was in the shape of a small golden brown kitten with creamy with paws. The tag said its name was Pounce and they read the several lines about the particular stuffed animals pretend habits.

Lena handed the stuffed animal to Miranda who smiled and laughed. Pleased Lena sat down to play with her when she noticed Bianca gravitating towards the door. "Bianca where are you going, you're not supposed to leave."

"I won't be long, there's something I need to do,"

"Shall I come also?"

Bianca wrapped her arms around Lena giving her a kiss. She wanted to stay there but couldn't allow herself to continue to enjoy her new life yet. "No, you have to watch Miranda. If anyone ask tell them I went to the bathroom or make something up."

Lena tried grasping for words, usually she was very articulate but at the moment she couldn't come up with anything. She felt better after reminding Bianca that her cell phone was on incase she needed anything.

"Thank you Lena, I love you. Don't worry I'll be back real soon." Bianca said giving her one last kiss before leaving.


End file.
